Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Popstar
by Shaymix1234
Summary: The Spark had some crazy adventures, but this time, they go to Cappytown in Popstar. Join Mariah *Snivy*, Wave *Oshawott*, Kirby, and the rest of the Right Back at Ya! gang as the fight the NME monster, including Drakrai and Nightmare! Note: Story sounds better!
1. Chapter 1: A Strange New World

Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys! The bad news is that I'm holding off the sonic story. But the good news is this will be the very first chapter of my new story!**

**Wave: Onwards to Chapter 1!**

Wave's POV

" Wow, fighting Ho-oh was hard. Right, Mariah?" I said to my partner " Yeah... " We been fighting Ho-oh for like a long time. " Finally! We're back to our base! Now, let's get to sleep!"

**Later...**

**Mariah's POV**

"Ah! What just happened?" I said. But when I woken up, we were not in our base, or our beds. Just outside. _What the heck just happened? First in our base and now this! Something's not right. _I thought as I gotten up from the grass. " Wave, wake up, NOW!" I shouted to my partner. " Ah! What is it, Mariah?" Wave replied to me, with her eyes closed " Just open your eyes." I told Wave what to do.

**No POV**

As Wave opened her eyes, she not only saw her partner, but she also saw some trees and grass. " Wah! Where the heck are we?" Wave asked Mariah " I don't know." Then they heard some sheeps sound and saw a monster. " WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Wave shouted, wondering what the beast is " I really don't know, but we have to fight it!" Mariah said to Wave. " What?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MONSTER IS!" Wave shouted in reply. " I don't care. We have to fight it! Ok?" "OK." 

But as they arrived to the area where the beast was, the beast was gone. " Where the heck did it go?" Wave wondered " There, at that castle!" Mariah said pointing at the castle where the beast went. " LET'S GO!" 

" Now GEETT OUT!" a snail creture told the people. But after they left... **Knock Knock " **Oh great. What now." the creture groaned as he went back to the door. But when he opened the castle doors, two cretures walked inside. "HEY!"

**Wave's POV**

" What do you want, snail boy?" I asked the snail " One, it's not snail boy. Two, it's Escargoon. And three, who are you?" the sna- oops! I ment to say Escargoon told me. " Ok. One, I'm Wave. Two, I'm a Pokemon. Three, that Snivy is Mariah, who is a human. Four, I'm a Oshawott. Five, are you a Pokemon? And six, where the heck are we?" I told Escargoon. " Oh. Nice to meet the both of you. One, what are you talking about? And two, you're in the castle of King Dedede, in Cappytown, and on Popstar." Escargoon replied my answers " Thank you, Enscargoon. Now can you please show us where the king is?" Mariah asked Escargoon " Just call me Escar. And what's that word I'm thinking? Oh yeah. NO!" Escargoon told Mariah " Now hear this Escar. If you don't show us the king, I will literally... SLICE YOU WITH MY RAZOR SHELL!" I warned Escargoon "OK! Just don't slice me into food!" Escargoon said scared of what will happen if he didn't show us the king " Good." I told Escargoon and he led us the way. 

**At King Dedede's throne room...**

**No POV**

" Your magesty!" Escargoon said as he entered the throne room " What do you want? I'm in the middle of doing somethig right now!" King Dedede asked Escargoon as he stare at the tv. " Well, you have special visitors." Escargoon told the king " Well, why didn't you tell me? Bring them here!" the king told Escargoon happily. " Ok. Mariah! Wave! The king would like to see you!" Escargoon said. " Wow." Mariah replied as Wave and herself enter the room " That's King Dedede? He looks more like a giant bird pokemon who can't fly." Wave wispered to Mariah. " Who are you?" " The name's Wave and this Pokemon is Mariah." King Dedede wonder what Wave said before she said Mariah's name " What's Pokemon?" the king asked Wave " The true name is Poket Monsters. Pokemon are cretures who evolve and fight." Wave answered Dedede's question " Guards! Fight those monsters!" the king told the guards what to do. The fight begins when Wave used Hydro Pump, while Mariah used Attract to inflirt the Waddle Dee Guards. The battle endes when Wave and Mariah used a team attack on the guards. After the fight, the king cheered for Wave and Mariah. " Well you can stay all you want... Cuz that was amusing!" King Dedede said to Mariah and Wave. 

**Me: That was the longest chapter I have never done before.**

**Wave: Coming soon is Chapter 2!**

**Mariah: Don't forget!**

**Emolga: To review!**

**Me: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting a Star Warrior

**Me: Hey guys! I'm totally sorry about that, but we're back on this fanfic! But this time, Mariah and Wave are gonig to know a secret! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fanfic!**

**AN: Kirby characters and Pokemon belong to Nintendo and HAL Labratory. OC's belong to me.**

* * *

**Wave's POV**

" And that's the room you'll be in." Escargoon told me and Mariah where our room is. First we were in the Spark's base, now we're in Popstar. " Any questions before I go to sleep?" Escargoon asked " No, but thank you for the tour." Mariah replied " 'Kay. 'Night." Escargoon said " 'Night." I replied.

**Hours later...**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

" There it is! The legendsry Warpstar Neckalace, legend has it that there are only two neckalaces in the universe but only the protectors of new star warrior can wear them." I sneeked into a room where a female Oshawott with one haircut that's covering her left eye and a female Snivy seeping saftly in thier beds. I took the neckalaces and replaced them with replicas of the neckalaces, but as I walked out, I triped over a book.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

" Off! Darn it, I'm spotted!"

" Huh?" Mariah woke up from the sound and sawn a cloacked figure taking two neckalacs with a star at the middle " It got my neckalace and Wave's!" Mariah shouted as the figure began to run. Mariah began to chase the figure shouting: " Give both my partner's and my neckalaces back!". Then Wave woke up in a nick of time and said " What? Nobody steals my friend and my stuff!" Wave then used Aqua Jet to join Mariah to catch the figure " Mariah! Do you know who the heck is that figure?" Wave asked " No. But he stole our neckalaces." Mariah replied " **What?! **Let's get it!" Wave than used Aqua Jet to get in front of the figure " Stop!" Wave demanded. The figure jumped and removed the cloak, then landed and was revelved as a male Servine " Sorry I have a mission to complete. Sword, Blade, Sea, Rita! Make sure they will never interfear my master's plans!" Servine said. Out of nowhere, Sword, Blade, Sea and Rita appeared. " You have fo fight us." The two knights replied " In order to pass." Rita and Sea said.

* * *

**Me: Okay. Next time, It's Wave & Mariah V.S. Sword, Blade, Sea the Dewott, and Rita the Gothorita!**

**Wave: R&R!**

**Me: BYE!**

**~PINK NINJA**


End file.
